Razia
by oniks
Summary: Berawal dari Sehun yang meminta tolong pada sepupunya. KaiHunBaekChan – girl!Baekhyun;boyslove


cast; SeHun , Jongin , Baekhyun (girl) , Chanyeol

cuma pinjam nama dan profesi yang saya sebut disini, sebelumnya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya buat pak polisi kalo kesinggung difiksi saya ini;3;

happy reading chagi~

* * *

Mobil audi A6 tengah melaju pelan karena pengemudi mobil itu tampak sedikit tak fokus saat seseorang yang juga berada disebelahnya memberikan 'service' kepada sipengemudi mobil tersebut. Keringat terus bercucuran dikeningnya sesekali ia menginnjak rem pada mobilnya muntuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Ohss Baekhyun–ah"

Gadis yang tengah memberikan service kepada silelaki itu hanya mengguman dan kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengulum batang kejantanan milik lelaki berambut blonde itu. Gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu melepas kuluman penis yang ada dimulutnya hingga Sehun sang pemilik penis itu menurunkan arah pandangnya kebawah masih dengan menyetir mobil.

Sehun kembali melenguh saat penisnya dihimpitkan pada belahan payudara montok milik Baekhyun. Gadis itu menekan samping payudara miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya saat penisnya terjepit diantara payudara kenyal milik Baekhyun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat dari kejauhan ada beberapa mobil yang berhenti dan juga beberapa polisi lalu lintas yang berada disekita itu. Ia mengghentikan laju mobilnya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar posisinya kembali duduk. Gadis itu menatap saudara sepupunya itu bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ada razia sepertinya" ujar Baekhyun sambil membenahi penampilannya. Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mencegah gadis itu membenahkan bajunya.

"Aku lupa membawa SIM"

Baekhyun mengeryit bingung mendengar penjelasan Sehun, "Lalu?"

Sehun menyeringai, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga kanan Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau gila?"

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun kau ma–"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya seorang polisi lalu lintas sudah menghampiri mereka dan mengetuk jendela mobil itu. Beruntung Sehun sudah memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam celananya sebelum polisi itu datang.

Sehun menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan tersenyum kepada polisi lalu lintas yang tengah berdiri disamping pintu mobilnya.

"Bisa saya lihat SIM nya?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan memberi kode kepada gadis cantik itu. Baekhyun langsung saja memulai aksinya. Ia menyampingkan rambut hitam miliknya dan sedikit menurunkan lengan bajunya yang memang sudah turun sejak tadi.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya kearah jendela mobil dimana sang polisi tengah menunduk tubuhnya. Ia menjepitkan kedua payudaranya hingga sebagian menyembul keluar, ia mengubah mimic mukanya seperti anjing kecil yang minta untuk dipungut.

"Ini mobilku hmm –" Baekhyun melirik name tag yang terpasang didada sebelah kiri polisi itu, "Jongin –ssi aku tak membawa SIM ku"

Polisi yang bernama Jongin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun pandangannya tak luput dari gundukan Baekhyun yang menyembul sebagian itu.

"Emm bagaimana kalau aku memberi sebuah penawaran lalu kau membebaskan kami pergi"

"Aku akan memberimu susuku padamu"

Sehun yangmendengar penawaran dari Baekhyun hampir terjungkal dari jok, memang tadi ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menggodanya bukan menawarkan susu kenyal miliknya. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang masih memperlihatkan wajah minta dikasihaninya.

"Maksud anda?" tanya polisi yang bernama Jongin itu bingung.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhya diatas pangkuan Sehun dan mengeluarkan salah satu payudaranya kemudian ia menunjukannya pada Jongin dengan menggenggamnya dan memilin putingnya dengan ibu jarinya dan juga jari telunjuknya.

"Aku akan memberimu susu ini asal kau bisa membebaskan kami nanti, aku tak membawa SIM ku~"

Jongin menyeringai, ia sungguh beruntung tadi bisa memeriksa pemilik mobil ini. Ia melirik kearah lelaki yang berada dibelakang gadis yang tengah mempertontonkan payudara sintalnya.

"Bisa kau buka pintu belakang mobilmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ternyata polisi itu menerima penawarannya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Jongin langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dibelakan jok mobil, Baekhyun langsung berpindah tempat kebelakang dan duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Jadi bisa aku meminta susu sekarang?"

"Dengan senang hati tuan~"

Baekhyun langsung menarik kepala Jongin kedadanya, ia mebusungkan dadanya dan mengelus surai lelaki itu. Jongin yang diberi susu gratis oleh gadis itu langsung meraup puting gadis itu sesekali ia menggesekannya dengan giginya.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia meletakkan tangan kirinya dipayudara milik Baekhyun yang menganggur dan meremasnya hingga pemilik payudara memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyelinap masuk kedalam t-shirt Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya.

Sehun yang melihat adegan polisi dengan saudara sepupunya itu menggedikan bahunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jok kemudi menunggu adegan yang dilakukan kedua orang itu hingga selesai.

Jongin menarik kepalanya dan berpindah ke payudara Baekhyun yang disebelah kanan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu menggembung diantara selangkangannya, dengan jahilnya ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya menggoda sesuatu yang menggembung dibawah sana. Karena merasa sudah cukup puas dengan payudara yang Baekhyun, Jongin melepas kulumannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan benar – benar membebaskan kalian dengan syarat"

"EH? Apa kurang? bukankah hanya diberi susu saja" tanya Baekhyun bingung pada lelaki tan yang menggunakan seragam polisi lalu lintas itu.

"Apa aku tadi menyetujui penawaranmu gadis manis?"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku mau penisku tertanam dilubangnya" ujar Jongin dengan memandang kearah depan tepat dimana Sehun sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Jongin, "EH? ka –kau g –gay?"

Jongin menggidikan bahunya.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun masih memikirkan permintaan dari polisi itu, ia sedikit ragu untuk memberi tahu sepupunya itu, ia turun dari pangkuan Jongin masih dengan kedua payudara yang menggatung indah ditubuhnya.

"Hun"

Sehun membuka matanya saat ia menoleh kesamping ia langsung dihidangkan oleh payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung dan menggigit daging tak bertulang itu dengan pelan. Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari payudaranya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun berbisik tentang permintaan polisi lalu lintas itu. Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap polisi yang bernama Jongin itu dengan horror.

"Enak saja kau! TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Jongin membereskan penampilannya ia meraih kenop pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk turun, "Oh yasudah, silahkan keluar dari mobil ini dan jemput dikantor polisi dengan membawa surat – surat yang lengkap"

Sehun membelalakan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari polisi yang sudah turun dari mobilnya itu. Tidak ia tidak mau mobilnya ditahan dikantor polisi. Harus mengatakan apa dia jika orangtuanya tahu mobilnya ada dikantor polisi, bisa – bisa ia tak diizinkan kembali untuk membawa mobilnya.

Sehun bergegas keluar dari mobil, ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang mencatat sesuatu dikertas pada kap mobilnya.

"Baik, baiklah"

"Baiklah apa?" tanya Jongin yang pura – pura tidak tahu.

"Pen –penismuberadadilubangku"

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Jongin kembali bertanya karena Sehun yang berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Sialan kau" desis Sehun pelan, "Hh aku mau penismu berada dilubangku"

"Wow kau mengajakku bercinta?"

"Tak usah banyak bicara kau sialan!"

"Woah tenanglah aku akan menumbuk lubangmu dengan pelan manis~"

Sehun memasang ekspresi jijik mendengar ucapan polisi itu. Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mencatat pada kertasnya, ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada jok belakang.

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah kembali berpakaian dengan benar.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi daripada aku tak diizinkan membawa mobil lagi"

"Aku bingung dengannya jika dia gay mengapa dia mengulum dadaku sampai habis tadi"

"Sudahlah kau tunggu saja diluar Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari mobil itu saat sang polisi sudah kembali masuk.

"Hanya satu ronde!" ucap Sehun saat polisi itu sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia sedikit takut saat polisi itu terus saja menkilati bibir bawahnya saat menatapnya.

"Baiklah manis~"

Jongin langsung membuka zipper celananya dan menurunkan celana seragam serta dalamannya sebatas lutut, "Beri aku blowjob dengan tangan atau mulutmu"

Sehun menatap horror kearah penis Jongin yang ukurannya besar masih terlelap. Jongin yang merasa Sehun terlalu lama langsung menarik kepala Sehun kearah penisnya dan menekan rahang Sehun. Salah satu tangannya mengarahkan kemulut Sehun yang terbuka. Ia memejamkan matanya saat penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun yang hangat.

Jongin memegang kedua kepala Sehun dan memaju mundurkannya dengan perlahan. Sehun melepas kedua tangan Jongin ia mengulum penis Jongin yang berukuran besar itu didalam mulutnya. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil , Sehun yang merasa posisinya kurang nyaman mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk di jok mobil depan setelah medorong kedepan jok itu. Sehun menundukan tubuhnya dan terus mengulum penis Jongin hingga kini benar – benar menggembung didalam mulutnya

Jongin menarik penisnya yang masih dikulum oleh Sehun, karena sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera masuk kedalam lubang surgawi milik lelaki yang dihadapannya ini.

"Oh come here I want to fuck you now"

Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat lelaki itu yang benar –benar sudah sangat bernafsu sekali. Jongin langsung melepas celana Sehun serta celana dalam yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin, Jongin yang sedari geram dengan Sehun yang bergerak sangat lama langsung menarik tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk diatas pangkuannya dan dengan penis yang mengacung tegak miliknya tertanam dilubang milik Sehun.

"OHHHH~"

Desah kedua lelaki tersebut dengan memejamkan matanya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat penis milik Jongin yang langsung menusuk kedalam lubangnya. Secara perlahan Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah agar rasa sakit yang berada dilubang miliknya bisa hilang.

"O –Ohh" Sehun kembali mendesah saat penis Jongin berhasil menusuk titik prostatnya saat tusukan yang kedua kalinya. Sehun terus mendesah saat penis Jongin terus menusuk titik prostatnya , Jongin yang berada dibawah Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk menggenggam penis milik Sehun yang juga mengacung.

Jongin menggerakan tangannya yang menggenggam penis Sehun tak beraturan, ia mencari sesuatu disaku seragamnya setelah mendapatkannya ia meletakan benda itu pada penis Sehun. Masih dengan menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah Sehun melirik kearah alat kelaminnya yang dipasangkan sesuatu oleh lelaki yang berada dibawahnya itu.

"Si –sialan ha apa itu?!" tanya Sehun dengan sudah payah.

"Tenanglah itu hanya cook ring" Jongin mengecup punggung Sehun dan meraih kedua tangan Sehun. Ia mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan bra milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal didalam mobil itu.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya berada dipinggang Sehun. Kini lelaki tan itu lah yang memimpin jalannya permainan panas didalam mobil itu.

Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri diluar mobil itu bergidik ngeri melihat mobil yang bergerak semakin liar, beruntung mobil itu jauh dari para polisi lalu lintas yang sedang melakukan razia. Ia tak sadar ada seorang polisi menghampirinya.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa dengan mobil ini?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu menjawab apa, ia sedikit risih saat polisi berbadan tinggi itu tengah menatap dadanya seacara intens. Bagaimana polisi itu tak menatapnya intens, saat ini Baekhyun mengenakan t –shirt pendeknya yang longgar hingga belahan dadanya yang turun karena tak memakai bra dan perutnya sedikit terpampang jelas.

"Ehm kau mencurigakan" ujar polisi lagi, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat polisi yang mungkin teman dari polisi yang berada didalam mobil itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya terhentak kebadan mobil.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat polisi itu menggerayangi area dadanya dan memeras payudaranya. Ia memukul lengan polisi itu namun polisi itu semakin kuat meremas payudaranya.

"KAU GILA?!"

Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh polisi itu dan menginjakkan kakinya pada sepatu besar pada polisi itu meskipun ia tahu polisi itu tak akan merasakan kesakitan karena kakinya yang kecil.

Baru saja polisi itu ingin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lagi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Polisi yang bernama Chanyeol itu menatap salah satu rekannya yang baru saja turun keluar dari mobil dengan rambut yang basah, membuat seorang bernama Chanyeol itu memandang Jongin curiga. Ia langsung mengintip ke jendela mobil untuk melihat apa saja yang baru dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

Dan benar sesuai pikirannya temannya itu sepertinya barusaja memperkosa seorang pemuda saat melihat kondisi didalam mobil itu, "Kau ini benar – benar" gumamnya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin masuk kedalam mobil lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang, "Mungkin lain waktu aku akan memperkosamu juga seperti temanmu itu cantik"

Baekhyun langsung menghentakan tangannya dan meninju kening polisi itu dengan keras. Jongin yang melihat temannya itu terkikik geli.

"Dalam mimpimu sialan!"

Baekhyun menatap sepupunya itu kasihan seperti seseorang korban pemerkosaan, "Kau sungguh mengenaskan Hun"

Sehun diam saja tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, ia mengarahkan tangannya yang masih diikat kearah Baekhyun agar segera dilepas, "Orang itu membobol lubangku habis – habisan, Demi Tuhan jika aku melihatnya lagi akan kupenggal kepalanya"

Sehun meringis karena tubuhnya yang putih penuh dengan keunguan dan lubangnya yang juga terasa perih, oh dan penisnya juga yang terasa sakit merasakan ejakulasi kering karena Jongin yang memasan cook ring pada penisnya tadi.

"Pakailah pakaianmu biar aku saja yang menyetir sampai rumahmu"

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA–"

Tawa seorang diruangan itu cukup membuat seluruh penghuni yang berada didalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Ck, suaramu hyung!"

Jongin menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya, ia sedikit malu melihat temannya itu yang tertawa begitu lebar seperti orang idiot. Oh ia lupa bahwa temannya itu memang idiot.

"HMPTHHHH–" akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaganya ia menahan tawanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau tadi mandi dengan berbagai macam bunga Jong?"

Jongin memukul kepala temannya itu dengan sendok yang berada digenggamannya.

"Hari ini kau sungguh – sungguh beruntung"

"Tenanglah hyung" Jongin menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Chanyeol, "Aku sudah mencatat plat nomornya, hm mungkin lain waktu kita bisa merazia mobil nya lagi"

Chanyeol menatap sederet angka yang tertera dikertas itu dengan mata yang berbinar, "Tapi apa mungkin kita bisamendapatkannya dan merazia mobil itu lagi?"

"Jika kita memang benar – benar beruntung kita bisa mendapatkan mereka lagi" Jongin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga ikut menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

gimana?

gantung kan?iya sengaja 3;

sebulan lagi ujian dan otak saya malah berkeliaran mikiri ff-_-

kalo misalnya ini dilanjut **mungkin** kalo saya udah selesai un bulan april nanti deh ihiw;w; seharusnya ini mau saya publish dihari brojolnya siitem dekil tapi kelamaan karena nanti saya udah harus persiapan buat ujian yang menumpuk diminggu yang akan datang /kok jadi curhat/

thanks udah baca ya kalo bisa **review**

ini udah 2014 kalo **masih** aja jadi **hantu** . gak cape yanq?


End file.
